Home3
What's New This is where you put the information for new activity for IC News. Rumors Newbie Specials Shillivan Crier Game Changes This is where you put updates for the game. Game Links Backstory/Current Setting/World Guardians Races Characters Lexicon Welcome to Dysothtria Mush Dysothtria is an online text game where we create stories using characters within an original fantasy theme. Each player makes their own characters to interact with the stories that are run by the staff or other players. It is the intent of this mush to provide an environment where players are able to create characters that have the opportunity to develop and grow, impacting their environment as they find their place, making the best of things during trying and unmerciful times. Players will be encouraged to collaborate with staff and other players to develop exciting stories and adventures to remember. We are looking for mature & responsible, Fantasy/Fiction players who are creative and willing to use their creativity to further their enjoyment and the enjoyment of those around them. ---- Theme "In a time of war, where is your loyalty placed? In gold, country or the guardians?" In a highly prized port city that is the point of contention between two countries, life is.. at best.. lived on a tenuous edge. Some choose to go about their lives in such a way that they ignore the unpleasantness of the conflict. Others try to use the conflict to their own advantage, either lining their pockets, or trying to climb the social and political ladder by whatever means necessary. Members of the clergy are supposed to keep themselves separate, the only side they take is that of the guardian whom they serve... but who's to say whose side the guardians take... or if the clergy hold to their vows and remain unbiased. In a world where the city you're living in is being fought over by two countries, some wield magic, and others can invade your mind, is there anywhere that is safe? Though influenced by history, specifically the medieval/renaissance time period, we do not strictly adhere to the events and details. There are guardians, seen by the inhabitants of Dysothtria as gods, that have human emotions and motivations. Sometimes they deign to dabble in the lives of the inhabitants, subtly influence the events surrounding them, but most often they simply choose to watch from afar. There is magic as well as creatures who are effected by magic, and those who are inherently magical. *** Copyright © - All Rights Reserved : The original world the mush is set in, is also the setting of a book in progress, by Shiloh - head wiz. All concepts and places pertaining to the world of Dysothtria belong to her. She has allowed the use of these ideas to be used in the creation of this mush, for the entertainment of the players who log in to rp here. Any use of the ideas outside of this mush, without express permission from the author, would be an infringement. *** Category:Browse